


shed some covers, share some skin

by subgyeom



Series: yugyeom-centric collection [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, M/M, Oppa Kink, Rimming, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgyeom/pseuds/subgyeom
Summary: jeongguk likes mornings like these the best.





	shed some covers, share some skin

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first kpop fic i've published and i wanted to post something that i worked really hard on but i literally wrote this in the span of like three hours and didn't even edit it because i was mad about the lack of bottom!yugyeom lol, so it's probably terrible :)))
> 
> (title taken from sunday morning by maroon 5)

jeongguk likes mornings like these the best.

no loud hyungs, no early wakings, just yugyeom laid out prettily on the bed for him, his golden hair falling over eyes that blink up blearily at him as he begins to wake from the depths of sleep. he’s so soft and pliant, just making a little noise of embarrassment when jeongguk gently moves his thighs apart to settle between them.

(no matter how much they do this, how much further they keep moving from the day jeongguk stole away his innocence, yugyeom always blushes and squirms shy. it’s one of the things jeongguk loves about him.)

to settle his fluster, jeongguk presses kisses upon his face - across his eyes, directly onto his mole, and over the bridge of his nose, onto chubby cheeks - until he reaches his mouth, licking into it softly. yugyeom relaxes beneath him, legs falling apart on their own, and jeongguk can feel himself smile into the meeting of their lips.

when he pulls away, there’s a flush that’s traveled all the way up yugyeom’s neck to his ears and a pout on the other’s lips from his mortification at how easily he submits. jeongguk just grins down at him, nuzzling their noses together, attempting everything he can to reassure him that it’s alright to let himself be vulnerable. _let me take care of you._

their communication is silent. yugyeom crumbles, allowing him to let himself go. for a moment, he isn’t got7’s evil maknae, he isn’t a main dancer, he isn’t the idol who needs to be strong - he’s just yugyeom. he nods. _please._

jeongguk presses kisses everywhere he can reach when yugyeom allows him, down into the dip of his prominent collarbones, onto his perky nipples (paying attention to each for a brief moment, smirking at the way yugyeom mewls when he sucks at them), across his cute tummy and down between his legs.

yugyeom gasps when strong hands push thick thighs up against his chest, leaving him exposed for the other to play with. jeongguk guides him to hold under his knees, brushing his lips against his knuckles to calm him. even without looking at his face, jeongguk knows what yugyeom looks like now - cheeks a soft shade of pink, eyes half-lidded, trying to peer down to see what he’s planning, and lips bitten raw to hold back his noises. yugyeom prefers silence sometimes and is insecure about his voice more than he’d admit to jeongguk, but jeongguk knows him too well - biting down into the underside of his thigh to hear him moan and cooing at the sound of it, praising him without words.

when jeongguk spreads yugyeom’s cheeks, he finds that his hole is puffy and still a little bit loose from the night before (when yugyeom had worn _just_ one of his oversized sweaters and rode jeongguk’s dick so fast and desperately that he ended up crying from overstimulation - and just the thought of it makes his dick twitch). he licks a quick strip over the rim, hearing yugyeom release a high-pitched cry and feels his body shake with the quick spike of pleasure. he sounds delectable and jungkook wants to eat him up.

so he does, licking and sucking and biting until yugyeom’s trembling uncontrollably and his hands start to slip from sweat as the room heats up. the noises aren’t stopping now, yugyeom wailing when jeongguk laps up from his fluttering hole and to his balls, rolling his tongue over them, before flicking at his hole again. jeongguk pulls back, wiping off saliva off of his chin, pushing his thumb against the slick opening to see how yugyeom needily pushes against it.

“do you want me to finger you now, sweetheart?” it’s the first words he’d spoken since the other had awoken, voice raspy and rough.

“yes! y-yes, please, oppa!” jeongguk is weak to yugyeom’s pleads, as he is weak to the other no matter what.

his first finger slides in easily, jeongguk stilling in order to not overwhelm yugyeom, but the other moves back against it greedily, wanting _more, more, more_. the second finger burns a little when it pushes into him, but yugyeom loses himself in the pain, as jeongguk loses himself in marking up his thighs, sinking his teeth in as he twists and curls his fingers carefully.

yugyeom doesn’t notice jeongguk lowering himself between his legs again until his tongue slides into him beside his fingers, filling him up even more. jeongguk sets up a rhythm with his digits and tongue, working him open in such an overwhelming manner that yugyeom is barely aware of the brush of fingertips over his prostate.

he does notice the harsh slamming of fingers over and over again into his sensitive bundle of nerves, however. his back arches off the bed and the hands that had been tightly holding his legs up, nails biting marks into his skin, tangle into jeongguk’s hair to find something to anchor him. jeongguk doesn’t stop, ignoring the burn on his scalp and yugyeom’s thighs squeezing around his head, and instead nudges in another finger, stretching yugyeom open as much as possible.

“oppa,” yugyeom’s voice is meek, barely able to form sentences because of the brutal treatment jeongguk is paying to his most responsive spot. “o-oppa, i’m gonna cum-”

jeongguk pulls away fast, sliding his fingers out with a filthy noise that makes yugyeom’s cheek set aflame. he doesn’t do anything but run his hands gently down yugyeom’s sides, calming him down from the brink of orgasm. and when the blonde has stopped panting, he leans over and connects their lips in a dirty slide that tastes of himself. yugyeom can do little but just let jeongguk kiss him, a lack of energy leaving him limbs lying by his side.

jeongguk’s cock is thick and it feels as if it is splitting him open as he fills him, yugyeom breaking the kiss to gasp from the stretch that he still isn’t quite used to. jeongguk’s everywhere, filling up his senses, taking him over from inside and out - and yugyeom is addicted to it, addicted to _him_ , addicted to the feelings jeongguk sets alight inside of him.

jeongguk fucks yugyeom fast and deep, holding his hips up as he thrusts in and out easily in a pace that leaves yugyeom screaming and scratching at the sheets beneath them. his cock hits against his prostate again and again, hard and unrelenting in his attempts to overwhelm the boy till all he can do is choke out whimpers.

yugyeom’s so tight around jeongguk that it leaves him _dizzy_ , but he keeps moving, keeps pistoning into him just so he can listen to yugyeom shout until he’s hoarse. the room is filled with inappropriate sounds - yugyeom’s squeaks, his own grunts, the bed itself squeaking as it shakes from the force of his thrusts, the sound of their skin violently slapping against each other - but all jeongguk can focus on is how beautiful yugyeom looks underneath him.

his hair is like a halo around his head as he frantically attempts to bury his head in the pillow to muffle his whines, despite the uncomfortable angle for his neck. jeongguk keeps thrusting, but pushes against yugyeom’s bottom lip with his thumb. “don’t hide your noises f-from me - _fuck, darling_ \- i want to hear you-”

yugyeom just nods, drooling, his mouth slack, as feels the coil in his tummy start to tighten. jeongguk is starting to buck his hips wildly, and yugyeom knows he’s close, as he himself is, clenching and unclenching around him rapidly. “o-oppa, jeonggukie, i need to cum, please let me cum, please!”

jeongguk just growls, pushing yugyeom’s legs up onto his shoulders to give him a better angle to fuck him faster. yugyeom wails, jeongguk’s cock somehow reaching even deeper inside him, and it’s that, along with a particularly harsh thrust directly on his prostrate and jeongguk’s mouth closing around his sensitive nipple that makes yugyeom cum untouched, all over his own chest, spasming in the other’s hold.

jeongguk thrusts once, twice, thrice, before cumming inside of yugyeom, holding him close as the waves of pleasure roll over him.

when jeongguk pulls out, yugyeom softly sniffles at the loss as the cum drips out of his still fluttering hole. jeongguk just laughs at his neediness, digging around in the bedside draw and then plugging up his hole so he can feel full, before pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

“good morning, baby.”

“m-morning, oppa.”


End file.
